


Switched

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Siren, Vampire Steve, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, siren natasha, vampire, werewolf bucky, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You were all switched.





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Show your support. Give kudos. Leave a comment. Add to your bookmarks. Buy me a KO-FI.

Natasha x reader x Steve x Bucky

The four of you were different from the rest of your team. Even more different than Wanda and Pietro. You were born a witch and were centuries old, Steve had been turned a vampire when Howard turned him into Captain America, Natasha had been injected with something that caused her siren when she was in the Red Room and Bucky was born a werewolf but during his time in HYDRA, they had enhanced his gifts.

Through many trials and many tribulations, the four of you had finally come together. Though the four of you were incredibly different, the four of you found comfort in each other’s company. You found safety. You found love.

“Tell me, why do we need to welcome Loki again?” Natasha groaned as she ate her salmon. “Last time we saw him, he was using Clint as his puppet and was trying to invade Earth.”

You, Buck and Natasha had sat down for breakfast while Steve was showering and the only thing you could focus on was the impending arrival of Loki.

“Because Thor says he’s changed.” You reminded her, drinking your coffee. “It’s apparently his last trial before he can roam free in Asgard. Thor swears he won’t try to take over again.”

“I still believe we shouldn’t judge him until we see him.” Bucky said, taking a bite of his raw meat. “A couple years ago I was mindlessly killing people but now look at me. I’m just saying change is possible.”

“I know that.” Natasha sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “I just don’t want to risk any of your safety.”

“He didn’t hurt the three of us last time and I highly doubt he’d ever be able to get to Buck.” Steve said as he came into the kitchen. He was drying his hair with one hand and took the offered cup of blood from you with his other, while placing a kiss to your temple. “Thank you doll.”

“You’re welcome, love.” You said, standing from the table. “Now,” You started, clapping your hands together. “Finish up breakfast, take showers, get dressed because we have to be on the living room floor in half an hour.” You continued, moving to the bedroom only to be stopped by a pair of arms around your waist.

“Sweetheart, want to help me in the shower?” Bucky asked causing you to smile.

“If it helps you get ready quicker, I suppose I can help you.” You smiled, leaning up to kiss his jaw. “Nat you want to come join us?” You asked looking back at the red head.

“Getting naked with some of my favorite people? Only an idiot would say no to that.” She said, jumping from the table and joining you two.

“Come on Stevie.” Bucky called back as Natasha dragged you both out of the kitchen. Steve didn’t say anything only smiled as he followed you all out of the room, not even caring that he’s just showered. The four of you took your time showering, and not showering, and were almost late to the meeting.

“I see you’ve added a wolf to your little, pack.” Loki drawled, sitting across from you. Loki had arrived an hour ago and things were tense to say the least. Clint was standing as far away from the man as possible, Bruce was nervously sitting on the end of the couch watching mischievous god and the rest of you were cautiously sitting around him.

“Brother, don’t start anything.” Thor warned from his other side. “If I were you, I wouldn’t wish to be on the wrong side of brother James and Steve or Ladies Natasha and Y/N.”

“Yes, well fortunately for me, I am not you.” Loki said, still gazing curiously at the four of you. “Tell me how this dynamic works for you.”

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business how our ‘dynamic’ is.” Natasha snapped, narrowing her eyes at the man. Loki raised a brow at her and smirked at her reaction.

“Agent Romanoff, do I detect an undertone of defense?” He asked, Natasha only growled in response. Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, narrowing his eyes at the dark-haired god.

“I would suggest you learn to leave well enough alone.” You said, looking at the god.

“Ah yes, the witch.” He mused, tilting his head towards you. “I must say between you and the little witch over there,” He started, gesturing his head in Wanda’s direction. “I had thought you’d all died out in this pitiful realm.”

“And I had thought you were here to make amends, but it would seem we were both incorrect.” You commented, smiling as he scowled.

“Brother, I suggest you cease this.” Thor suggested, shaking his head at his brother.

“What is there to cease?” He asked, looking at his brother. “I was simply questioning how the dynamic between these four creatures worked. The dynamic is quite strange, can you imagine if it were any different?” Steve growled under his breath at the word creatures and you gripped his thigh almost in a warning not to do anything.

“You know, maybe we should have this meeting another day.” Tony cut in, glaring at Loki. “I’m sorry, Point Break, but I think if Loki stays someone’s going to hurt someone and I can’t imagine the repercussions to that.”

“Wouldn’t be such a bad thing.” Clint said lowly, Loki snapped his head in Clint’s direction and smirked.

“Agent Barton. It’s been such a long time, I do believe the last time I saw you, you were much more agreeable with me.” He commented, Clint grabbed a knife off the counter only to be held back by Steve.

“Loki time to go.” Thor said, pulling his brother to stand.

Focusing on the things the two Gods had bought you cast “Loki et Thor de rubus venire.” The men’s things, including Mjolnir, came forward before hovering next to their heads.

“Such lowly uses for such skills.” Loki sighed, pulling on his cloak. “Holding back mere men, summoning objects, I can’t imagine in what other ways you’re wasting your gifts.”

“They are our gifts.” Bucky snapped, finally speaking. “We know how to use them and that’s why our dynamic works.”

“I would like to see how you’d handle one of your partners gifts.” He mused before looking intently at the four of you. “Well, unfortunately I won’t be able to witness this, but it should be entertaining.” He added, flicking his wrist at the four of you. The last thing you saw before blacking out was Wanda and Thor dealing with Loki and Bruce rushing over to the four of you before the world went dark.

When the four of you awoke in the infirmary, it was clear to see what Loki thought would be so entertaining. He’d essentially switched all your other sides between the four of you. You’d taken on Steve’s vampiric mannerisms, Steve in return had become a witch, Natasha was now more in tune with Bucky’s werewolf abilities and he in turn now had Natasha’s siren qualities.

“Steve do your teeth always hurt?” You questioned, attempting to sooth your sore teeth and gums.

“You just need some blood.” He said, squeezing your shoulder. “I’ll get you a cup.” He added, going to move only to have a cup fly at his head. “Shit.”

“Language.” Bucky laughed before ducking as another cup flew at him. “Steve, cut it out.”

“I can’t help it.” He sighed, attempting to get the cups to stop. The four of you all ducked to the ground, to attempt to get out of the shattering ceramic. The ding of the elevator signaled Wanda’s arrival, well that and her shout of surprise at the flying kitchenware.

“Cessate ab.” She chanted and the mugs stopped. You all let out a sigh of relief as Wanda stopped Steve’s accidental magic and changed the shards back to their whole form and levitated them back to their place.

“Thanks Wanda.” You sighed, standing up.

“You’re welcome.” She replied, moving further into the room. “Now, Thor has taken Loki back to Asgard but highly unlikely he’s going to tell us what he did.”

“So, we’re fucked.” Natasha said, shaking her head.

“Not necessarily.” Wanda continued. “Going on what Loki said before he did, whatever he did, I think he might have done a version of a switching spell.”

“But switching spells are for bodies.” You interjected. “And none of us have switched bodies.”

“That’s why I said version. Our souls are different to those of say Tony or Clint, we have two parts. There’s the human side and our other side. For most part they’re intertwined but they’re still different. I think he switched that part of your souls around.” Wanda explained.

“Doesn’t that mean if we modify a reversal spell, we can fix this?” You asked, moving over to the bookcase to grab your grimoires.

“Precisely. The only problem is I’ve never done a spell like this, normally I’d ask you to help me Y/N, but,” She trailed off as you placed the books on the coffee table.

“I don’t have any magic at the moment.” You summarized, shaking your head. “Shit.”

“Can’t you just have Steve do the spell?” Natasha asked, pointing to the blonde. “We all just saw he’d capable of using it. Holy shit I want steak.” She said suddenly. “Bucky how the hell do you make it through the day like this?”

“At least you don’t want to rip someone’s throat out.” You commented, rubbing your throat. “I think Steve doing the spell with Wanda will work. We just need to modify one and I’ll help you both where I can’t be in here right now.” You said, moving towards the kitchen. “I need some of the red stuff.”

“Hang on, I’ll come with you.” Natasha said, jumping to follow you. Leaning down she placed a kiss on both boy’s cheeks. “We believe in you Stevie.”

“I’ll watch them. Make sure they get what they need.” Bucky said, kissing Steve quickly. Bucky walked over you both and Wanda turned to face Steve.

“We’ve got work to do.” She said, getting a nod from the man in response.

It had been two weeks since the four of you had been switched around and it was clear to anyone you were all struggling.

Steve had a lot to learn with his new skills and could occasionally be seen with floating furniture following him around. You could hardly handle the blood lust that came with being a vampire and tried your best to distance yourself from everyone in fear of hurting them. Bucky hadn’t fully worked out how to control the transformation between siren and man, he had to shower alone now because there just wasn’t room with his tail now. And with the full moon approaching Natasha was struggling to rein in her inner wolf.

“How much longer are we going to be like this?” Natasha groaned, stabbing at her steak. “I don’t want to see another raw steak in my life.”

“Wanda says all she needs is a few more ingredients and we should be back to our normal selves by the end of the week.” You reminded her, sitting furthest away from the other three.

“Good.” Bucky sighed around a mouthful of cod. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve found this whole experience quite creepy.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve said suddenly. The three of you stared inquisitively at the sheepish blonde, who seems to have found his coffee cup very interesting.

“What for Stevie?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Steve placed his cup on the table and held his face in his hands.

“I’m taking too long to learn all this stuff. If I just picked up on some of it quicker, we could have all been back to normal last week.”

“Steve, we’re all learning here.” Bucky said, grabbing the blonde’s hand. “It’s not supposed to be easy.”

“If it was easy do you think Buck would still be turning into a fish every time he showered?” Natasha asked. “Do you think if it were easy Y/N would currently have her fangs on display or I would be flashing golden eyes every ten seconds?”

“Besides you’re learning much quicker than I did.” You pointed out, smiling at him. “It took me nearly five decades to gain some semblance of control. Magic is uncontrollable it takes a great deal of control to learn and it’s only been two weeks, Stevie.”

“I just want to fix this.” He sighed. “Yes, I know it’s not my fault, but I want to fix it. I don’t want you to have to watch you change on Thursday, Tash. I don’t want you to be worried about accidentally controlling someone, Buck. And I don’t want to watch you be scared to be near us Y/N.” He continued, looking sadly at the three of you.

“Steve we’re going to be fine.” You said, fiddling with your fingers. “It’s just a learning curve and you don’t need to feel like it’d your job to fix it.”

“Wanda said a few more days and we’ll be back to normal. It’s only a few days and everything will be fine.” Natasha said, wrapping her arms around Steve. Bucky soon joined the hug and the three of them stared imploringly at you. “Y/N get your ass over here.”

“I don’t want to bite anyone.” You said nervously. “I’ll just stay over here, for your safety.”

“Did Steve ever bite us?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at you. “Were you ever scared of hugging Stevie, doll?”

“No, but-“

“No buts.” Steve cut you off. “None of us fear you, Y/N. You’re not going to hurt us.” He added, raising a hand in your direction. After a moment of hesitation, you moved over to them and were pulled into the hug. The four of you stayed in that embrace for a long time, breathing in the warmth and safety the four of you radiated.

Here it was. Thursday. The moon was full which worked for the spell, not so much for Natasha. With the full moon came what she had been dreading. The three of you knew Bucky’s transformation was painful, breaking every bone in your body had to hurt, but she’d never experienced it herself.

You flinched at the sound of Natasha’s bones cracking and her crying out in pain. “Y/N we’ve got it from here, go help Nat.” Wanda commanded, still stirring the potion. The spell was in its final stage and only moments away from completion. Steve had done well under yours and Wanda’s guidance and was much surer of what he was doing.

“Y/N she’s right we’re fine. Please go help Tash and Buck.” Steve implored, leaning over and kissing you quickly.

“Okay, but if you need me, call for me.” You said, kissing Steve once more before rushing into the safe room Tony had designed specifically for Bucky’s transformations.

“I can’t breathe.” Natasha panted, crying out again as her body contorted in pain. She was laying her head on Bucky’s lap as the two sat/laid on the ground together.

“I know, I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Bucky said softly, brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead.

“Hey darling.” You cooed, kneeling in front of the two. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” You said, kissing her on her forehead. “How close is she to turning?” You asked Bucky.

“Not too long now.” He answered, leaning towards you to give you a quick kiss. “How long until the potion is ready?”

“Any minute now.” You responded, lifting Natasha’s legs you sat next to Bucky and rested her legs on your lap. Natasha spent the next few minutes contorting and crying out in pain, until it was over.

She stood before you both in her new wolf form, her fur not as red as her hair but still a deep red coloring. 

“Hello gorgeous.” You cooed as she nuzzled her snout in the crook of your neck. After a minute she turned to Bucky and repeated her actions.

“Look at you sweetheart.” He complimented, running his fingers through her fur. “Gross.” He commented as she licked his cheek. She let out a wolfy chuckle before trying to do the same to you.

“Oh no you don’t.” You warned, attempting to move away from her only for her to pin you down. Natasha licked a long stripe down your cheek causing to let out a groan of disgust. “Bucky if you ever do that to me I will lock you in here.” You warned, the laughing man.

“Potions done.” Wanda said, skipping into the room with Steve behind her. Natasha climbed off you and you sat up to take a cup out of Wanda’s hands.

“Thank you.” You said to the woman as Steve sat beside you. 

“Bottoms up.” Bucky said, raising his glass in cheers. The four of you drank the potion with a slight grimace at the taste. For a second nothing happened and then the world went dark.

“Y/N stop making the teacups attack me.” Bucky yelled as a cup floated next to him.

“Steve told me to. And they’re not attacking you.” You said, laughing at the dramatic man.

“Stevie, how could you betray me like this?”

“You left the fridge open and made my blood and Nat’s fish go bad.” Steve smirked. “So technically, it’s also her idea.”

“I didn’t tell you to do anything.” Natasha said, raising her hands in innocence, though she didn’t bother to hide her smile. “Though I kind of wish I did. This is great.” 

“Everyone I love has betrayed me. What kind of world is this?” Bucky cried, the the three of you only chuckled in response. 

All was well.


End file.
